The present invention relates to mixtures of navy to black disperse dyes, particularly to a mixture of disperse azo dyes with anthraquinone or benzodifuranone dyes to achieve navy to black shades and to a process for the colouration of synthetic textile materials and to textile materials when coloured with the mixture of dyes.
Disperse dye mixtures and their use for dyeing polyester and its blends with other fibres such as cellulose, polyurethane, nylon and wool by usual exhaust dyeing, continuous dyeing and direct printing techniques are already known for example from the documents WO 9704031 and EP 0 492 893 A2. However, they have certain application defects, such as for example relatively poor levelling/migration properties, an overly large dependence of the colour yield on varying dyeing parameters in the dyeing process or an insufficient colour build-up on polyester (good colour build-up results from the ability of a dye to provide a proportionally stronger dyeing when used in higher concentrations in the dye bath), or unsatisfactory fastness properties. Thus there is a need for disperse dyes which provide dyeings of improved colour build-up and fastness properties, i.e. wash and light fastness properties of dyed polyester or its blends with other fibres such as cellulose, polyurethane, nylon and wool.